megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Ying Yang
"Ying Yang" is a song composed by Shoji Meguro for ''Persona 4 The Golden Animation'', featuring'' vocals from Lotus Juice and Shihoko Hirata. The song plays as background music in episode 7, "It's cliché, so what?", in Magatsu Inaba during the fight between between Yu Narukami and Tohru Adachi. It was included on the bonus CD of Persona 4 the Golden ANIMATION Volume 3, and is the last track on the CD. The song is in call-and-response format, with Lotus Juice singing from the perspective of both Yu and Adachi. Lyrics The lines sung from Yu's perspective are italicized, while those sung from Adachi's are in bold. Shihoko Hirata's lines are neutral. ---- '''No no no no' Yes yes yes yes No no no no Yes yes yes yes Ain't no such thing as trust nor justice ' '''So disgusting, you're ass kissers ' '''Y’all die spell curse came from hell Past is what you don't wanna dwell It's all BS it's all garbage I say neither it's vice-versa Lost in himself Maze he has made Ay yo What? Just tryin' to reach out reach out '' ''Ain't those bluffers gonna get you out ' 'Hmm... nothing but middle finger ' '''Hate to ignorance, stop the whimpers Misunderstanding man that’s too much overreacting '' ''Better go check that '' ''Statements on it, you can own it '' '''I am flawless' More like thoughtless Chasing stars above (So so far) Overlooks his own path (Dark dark night) Where is light when needed, he didn’t get it Enough for a man to lose sight for frail pride So lost in the starless night Sun don’t rise On the blind mind Around and 'round there goes now Waiting for another falling Let there be stars to guide him the way In this poor night So numb, he’s become so numb Weights of life So exhausted He will not be who he’s not So sick of lies over lies but Can’t tell what is a lie anymore He’s going so numb Your crew love that gibberish ''' '''To me that’s illiterate Makes me want to obliterate it You just love bein' bitter-y, don't ya? '' ''I'm thinking you just might be '' ''You just like me I’m just lucky '' ''Just took it wrongfully and it just '' ''Might not be entirely your fault, oh! '' Just let it go Open the door '''No words can mean anything at this point so we must battle!' That’s just you and that’s how you mishandle things mishandle handle now You tellin' me what to do? ' '''Let me tell you who rules ' ''Come on this ain’t nothing to rule over this matter brother '' ''You and I we ain’t so different '' ''I guess I had more blessings without it, got belligerent '' ''But I totally understand '' ''Glass was half-full for mine. '' '''And it looked half-empty for me Maybe that one glass made the path we took Who knows? Chasing stars above (So so far) Overlooks his own path (Dark dark night) He who knows not and knows not then he knows not But he could just easily be Oh, anyone So lost, in the darkest night Where’s the love? When one needs it? Around and 'round there goes now Waiting for another falling Let there be stars to guide him the way In this hollow night So numb, he’s become so numb Weights of life So exhausted He will not be who he’s not So sick of lies over lies but Can’t tell what is a lie anymore He’s going so numb Just let it go Maze he has made Category:Persona 4 Songs Category:Persona 4 The Golden Animation